JAULA DE AMOR
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: TODOS CREEN QUE GRELL VIVE BAJO EL YUGO DE WILLIAM, PERO EN REALIDAD… ¿QUÍEN ES EL QUE ESTA ATRAPADO EN UNA JAULA DE AMOR?.


**_BIRD CAGE _**

**_TODOS CREEN QUE GRELL VIVE BAJO EL YUGO DE WILLIAM, PERO EN REALIDAD… ¿QUÍEN ES EL QUE ESTA ATRAPADO EN UNA JAULA DE AMOR?._**

**_Queridos lectores, mil gracias a todos, realmente me hacen muy feliz, gracias por sus comentarios, hace mucho que no recibía tantos halagos, me enorgullece saber que mis historias les gustan tanto. Hubo quien me llamo "una gran representante del GRELLIAM", mil millones de gracias, TE AMO, yo de verdad me esfuerzo y aunque personalmente no me considero ni un poquito buena en redacción jeje, si me esmero en cada uno de mis fics, yo de verdad amo a los shinigamis de KUROSHITSUJI, espero estar de vuelta pronto ya con más historias, sólo pido paciencia. Espero no defraudarlos._**

* * *

**_…_**

Holgazán,

Desobligado,

Bipolar,

Promiscuo,

Engreído…

…

Esas palabras y muchas más formaban parte de una larga lista de "virtudes" que acusaban al shinigami Grell Sutcliff, quien se enorgullecía de cada una de ellas.

Insubordinación,

Rebeldía,

Acoso sexual,

Faltas a la moral,

Fraternizar con la especie enemiga,

Quebrantamiento del código de ética…

…

Y otras cuantas infracciones que le reprochaban su falta de interés al supervisor del despacho William T. Spears, su jefe inmediato, mejor amigo y principalmente… amante.

* * *

…

Su última gran actuación y probablemente la mejor de todas, "Jack el destripador", todas las noches los artistas de la muerte pintaron de rojo las aburridas calles de Londres, mostrando al amanecer el más bello cuadro épico; pocos comprendieron la magnificencia de tal obra maestra.

…

Aunque ciertamente los crímenes de Grell no ameritan la pena de muerte, es verdad que William se encuentra desesperado y cansado de su compañero, la parca extravagante ya sólo es un dolor de hígado para William, un dolor de cabeza, uno que lo saca de sus casillas, todo buen juicio queda fuera y sólo da lugar a cosas sentimentales e inmorales, no importa cuánto se aferre William a su racionalidad, ese pelirrojo siempre logra derribar su muro de frialdad e indiferencia. Jefes y compañeros del shinigami obscuro, se dan cuenta de esto y le han sugerido se deshaga del pelirrojo, nadie es indispensable, cientos de shinigamis nacen todos los días y aunque hasta la fecha no ha llegado ninguno que se compare ni un poco en fuerza al pelirrojo problemático, seguramente la división de Londres podrá lidiar con la ausencia del carmín.

…

Pisadas firmes y veloces resonaban en los pasillos vacios alumbrados por las modernas lámparas de luz blanca. Finalmente llega a su destino, se detiene, ajusta sus gafas y suspira, puede sentir cómo una vena en la sien, está a punto de reventar; ya lo había intentado todo, desde sanciones básicas impuestas por la empresa, llámense reducciones salariales, descensos de categoría, horas extra no remuneradas, así como otros cuantos castigos, muchos que la sociedad llamaría "inhumanos", pero después de todo… ellos no eran humanos. Molerlo a golpes o dejarlo encerrado y amarrado era parte de la rutina diaria de sanciones a las que se hacía acreedor el pelirrojo, pero nada parece disciplinar al shinigami amanerado, tal parece que Grell disfruta de cada tortura y simplemente no encuentra escarmiento en los actos sádicos de su compañero.

…

El guardia sonríe amistoso y hace una reverencia ante su superior, al no recibir respuesta grata, vuelve a su seriedad y se dispone a abrir la celda, introduce con pulso nervioso la llave en la cerradura, la reja de fríos barrotes se abre haciendo un rechinido agudo y molesto.

–Honestamente – William murmura con algo que no sabe si es tristeza, decepción o rabia al mirar al pelirrojo desquiciado que yace ahora en un transe de tranquilidad acurrucado en una esquina de la celda.

–Will – Grell exclama con alegría y se lanza a los brazos de su salvador, pero lo único que encuentra es un golpe seco en el rostro.

–Realmente estas buscando que te mate ¿cierto? – escupe con ira el shinigami de cabellos obscuros mientras toma por el cabello al hombre malherido, los risos rojos se enredan en los largos dedos forrados en cuero negro; un grito ahogado de dolor se escapa de los labios rotos del pelirrojo mientras muestra su maltrecho rostro, ojos hinchados, el tabique de la nariz torcido y más de un diente roto, son los despojos de lo que antes fue considerado "bello".

–¿Prefieres matarme antes que alguien me robe de tu lado? –Grell preguntó, aún sabiendo que su vida corría peligro frente a un furioso y vengativo William.

El shinigami obscuro torció la boca mostrando una mueca de frustración, ¿a caso Sutcliff jamás aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada?.

–No digas idioteces – William arrojó a un lado a la parca roja, empuñó su death scythe y mostró indicios de atacar a su subordinado.

–¿Serías capaz de juzgar mi alma? – Grell cuestiona con una sonrisa triste, William se mantiene estático, esas palabras dan vueltas en su cabeza, ¿es capaz de ver el cinematic record de Grell Sutcliff?.

–Que ironía, has segado tantas vidas y no tienes las agallas de terminar con la mía– el pelirrojo hablo con burla, en su rostro se podía apreciar claramente el cinismo.

William no estaba de humor, tantas semanas de trabajo innecesario y regaños vergonzosos habían terminado con su paciencia, el pálido semidiós frunció el ceño y tomó al pelirrojo por la garganta, aprisionándolo contra el muro de donde se encontraban, no hubo más palabras, sólo su mirada inexpresiva, pero había que saber leer esos ojos verde-oro.

–Tus ojos, esos fríos ojos que hacen que me estremezca, esos ojos me mantienen prisionero de tu amor– proclamó el pelirrojo y seguramente hubiera continuado con su letanía de amor, de no ser por una fuerte bofetada que terminó de romper los poco y filosos dientes de sierra que aún conservaba.

–¿Estas celoso de Angelina o de Sebas-chan? –Grell no pretendía callarse, no hasta escuchar lo que tanto quería, incluso si le costaba la vida.

–No menciones a esa alimaña en mi presencia– ordenó William, arrinconando más contra la pared a Grell, pecho contra pecho, podían sentir mutuamente sus corazones acelerados por la adrenalina.

–¿A qué le temes?, te da miedo lo que puedas ver en mi cinematic record? – cuestionó nuevamente.

–Quien debería tener miedo eres tú Grell Sutcliff– Spears habló con frialdad.

–¿Por qué habría de temer?, cuando eres tú quien no puede "vivir" sin mí –

–Serás ejecutado– amenazó el supervisor.

–Bien, hazlo, mátame, pero pon mucha atención en mi cinematic record, nadie más que tú debe verlo– Grell concluyó.

–Pero debes saber algo, en mi registro… sólo estás tú Will querido. Mi alma te pertenece y sólo debe ser cosechada por ti– el hombre amanerado guiño un ojo y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de William.

–Mañana estaré aquí temprano– prometió William, estas visitas serían la rutina de todos los días hasta que se llevase a cabo el juicio de Grell, no importa cuántos errores cometa la parca roja, esta siempre saldría victoriosa con ayuda de su jefe.

…

* * *

Ahora, bajo la vigilancia de su jefe, Grell yace durmiendo en su habitación, sólo a unos pasos de distancia de la recamara de William, Grell sabe que esto solo es un pretexto tonto de su Will, para poder vivir juntos, seguramente William es muy tímido para proponerle formalizar su relación.

Su tan necesitado sueño se ve interrumpido, Grell perezosamente arrojó a un lado sus sabanas de seda roja, deslizó lentamente sus largas y delgadas pero bien torneadas piernas para bajar de su cama, al sentir el helado suelo con las plantas de sus pies desnudos no pudo evitar tiritar de frío, se puso una bata roja con encaje negro y salió de su cuarto, cruzó el pasillo que lo separaba de su amante, siguió el ruido hasta llegar a la fuente de este y se paró frente a la puerta de la recamara de William, gemidos y quejas provenían de esta, el pelirrojo se alarmo y entró de inmediato, miró hacia la cama y ahí estaba su William, dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, Grell caminó hasta estar más cerca del moreno y lo miro mientras dormía.

–Grell– murmuró William quien tenía el ceño fruncido, tal vez no estaba teniendo un sueño agradable, el moreno siguió quejándose y tal parece que Grell era el protagonista de la pesadilla, pues el shinigami de cabellos obscuros no dejaba de pronunciar aquel nombre con rabia.

–Esa alimaña– William se quejo nuevamente, pero ahora se escuchaba algo desesperado.

Grell subió a la cama, del lado derecho de William y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, en un intento por relajarlo, de pronto William abrió los ojos y con brusquedad tomó al pelirrojo por los hombros y lo tiró sobre el colchón, se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a ahorcarlo con fuerza.

–Voy a matarte– dijo con rabia William, que para entonces, era obvio que estaba más que despierto y sabía lo que hacía, Grell no hizo ni el menor intento por quitarse a su agresor de encima, de hecho comenzó a disfrutar de la violencia del contacto, podía sentir como su sangre caliente viajaba al sur de su cuerpo y con algo de ansiedad comenzó a moler sus caderas contra las de William, en ese instante Spears reaccionó sobre lo que estaba pasando y soltó al pelirrojo.

–Honestamente, ¿no piensas dejarme dormir? – protestó William mientras se frotaba las sienes.

–Sólo vine porque me preocupe– fue la respuesta de Grell quien sobaba su garganta algo adolorida.

–Ni siquiera en sueños, dejas de ser una carga– William se quejó nuevamente mientras miraba con recelo al pelirrojo.

–¿Realmente quieres que me marche? –preguntó Grell con tristeza, William ignoró la pregunta y se recostó nuevamente dándole la espalda a Grell, el pelirrojo suspiró pero no se retiró, de hecho, se acomodó en la cama y se aferró a la espalda de William, su respiración comenzó a calentar el cuello del hombre mayor. Algunos minutos después, William giró sobre su espalda quedando cara a cara con Grell.

–Will…yo…– Sutcliff pensó que tal vez su amante lo echaría a patadas, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue silenciado.

– Shhh, sólo… sólo quédate aquí– suplicó William con los ojos cerrados.

–Will…–Grell no guardaría silencio, aún tenía algo que decir.

–…Sé que jamás me dirás que me amas, pero tu silencioso amor es todo lo que necesito – dijo Grell con una sonrisa sutil, William abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Grell y lo tomó por la muñeca izquierda con algo de fuerza pero sin lastimarlo.

–Sí me dejas… juro que te buscaré hasta encontrarte, no importa cuán lejos estés, incluso si es hasta el infierno, incluso si perdiera mis brazos y piernas, iré por ti y te traeré de vuelta. – William amenazó con un tono de voz sombrío.

–Will…–

–Grell Sutcliff, te mataré si te marchas– William advirtió con seriedad en su mirada.

–Te amo Will…–

–…Mientras me mantengas rehén en esa jaula que son tus fríos ojos, todo estará bien, no pongas a prueba mi amor, al igual que tus palomas, si me dejas en libertad, siempre volveré a ti, pero si pretendes cortar mis alas, me convertiré en un cuervo y te sacaré los ojos. – amenazó la parca carmesí, con un tono de ternura, mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de William.

–Si no tienes cuidado un día despertaras y tu habitación estará pintada con el rojo de tus entrañas– Sutcliff susurro al oído de William, rozando sus labios contra la tersa piel, el cálido aliento provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del frío hombre, tal vez se debía a la falta de contacto físico de tantos días ó a la adrenalina que se disparó en ese momento de saber que su pelirrojo no bromeaba.

–Soy tuyo, pero recuerda… sobre todas las cosas, tú me perteneces Will y solamente a mí, puedes romper cada uno de mis huesos, pero jamás te desharás de mí– y como si de un contrato con un demonio se tratase, el pacto fue sellado con un beso apasionado, el sabor ferroso inundó sus paladares, debido a que William rozó su lengua por los afilados dientes de su amante carmesí. Esta sería una promesa que jamás se rompería y ni toda su eterna inmortalidad les sería suficiente a estos shinigamis para disfrutar de este agridulce amor.

Tal parece que William goza de sufrir de una tormentosa relación a lado de Sutcliff, si, tal vez Grell se haga frecuentemente acreedor de una pequeña "brutal" golpiza por parte de su amante, pero al fin y al cabo nunca es castigado como se merece, pues de ser así, hace mucho su libro del juicio final yacería almacenado en la biblioteca pero eso… eso jamás ocurriría, no mientras William estuviera atrapado en la jaula de amor de Grell.

…

* * *

SIMPLEMENTE SOY EXCELSA, ME AMO, OK NO **XD**. GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS PLEASE.


End file.
